The subject matter disclosed herein relates to heating, ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) systems. More specifically, the subject matter disclosed herein relates to evaporators for HVAC systems.
HVAC systems, such as chillers, use an evaporator to facilitate a thermal energy exchange between a refrigerant in the evaporator and a medium flowing in a number of evaporator tubes positioned in the evaporator. In a flooded evaporator, the tubes are submerged in a pool of refrigerant. In the flooded evaporator system, compressor guide vanes and system metering tools control a total rate of refrigerant circulation through the system. The specific requirement of maintaining an adequate refrigerant level in the pool is achieved by merely maintaining a level of charge, or total volume of refrigerant in the system.
Another type of evaporator used in chiller systems is a falling film evaporator. In a falling film evaporator, bundles or groups of evaporator tubes are positioned typically below a distribution manifold from which refrigerant is urged, forming a “falling film” on the evaporator tubes. The falling film terminates in a refrigerant pool at a bottom of the falling film evaporator. In normal typical evaporator construction, the evaporator tubes are supported by a number of support sheets spaced along the length of the tubes, and are partially enclosed in a sheath along a length of the tubes. The sheath forces vapor generated by the evaporator tubes downward toward the refrigerant pool, where it mixes with vapor from the refrigerant pool and changes direction, flowing upward to a suction nozzle. Even after directing the vapor downwardly via the sheath, undesirable amounts of liquid refrigerant entrained in the vapor makes its way to the suction nozzle and consequently to the compressor, where it has a negative impact on compressor performance.